Fight for Your Loved Ones
by lilly314
Summary: What if the main reason Edward wanted to leave in New Moon wasn't for Bella's safety, but because she was in love with Alice and Alice was in love with her. What I think should have happened and the conversation that took place. Will Edward let her go?


**I have come to the conclusion that most of my stories will be oneshots... I tend to ruin them otherwise.**

"Edward, you can't do this! You've seen what will happen if you!" Alice screams at her brother.

"She isn't safe with us around. Jasper almost killed her, and what about last year? Doesn't her safety mean anything to you?" Edward asks solemnly turning to face Alice.

"Of course it does. I just don't think she will be any better off if we leave. You know that she will go and hang out with those _mutts_ on the reservation, and they will put her in more danger than she already is in. Face it, Edward; she is a danger magnate, whether you're here or not." Alice says stepping forward and putting a hand on her brother's shoulder. He angrily shakes it off.

"No. You don't want us to leave because you are in love with her." He snarls. "You've always loved her, did you happen to forget that I can read minds. I saw what you saw. I know what she will be like and we are still leaving." Edward finishes a growl emitting from deep within his chest. Alice stares at him unblinkingly, mouth slightly agape.

"You've seen what it will do to her, and you're still going to leave? What is wrong with you, Edward, that you would break both of your hearts, just to pretend that she will be better off without us?" Alice asks bewildered.

"She loves you damn it!" Edward yells harshly and Alice flinches back. "Do you really not see the way she looks at you? It's your name she whispers as she sleeps, not mine. My heart is already broken." Edward finishes softly, voice breaking. Alice places a hand on his cheek and lifts his head.

"I am so sorry Edward. I had every intention of letting you two be together, really I did. I didn't know." Alice says softly looking into his eyes. Edward releases a heavy sigh.

"Which is why I should leave. She isn't happy with me anymore. I can see it in her eyes; she just doesn't want to hurt anyone, so she stays silent. You aren't happy either, everyone knows that you love her," he pauses and chuckles without humor, "except for her." He grasps Alice's hand and cradles it in his own. "It is because you were going to let me have her is why I should bow out gracefully while I can. She'll be hurt, yes, but she will be happier with you than she ever would be with me." He smiles, sincerely this time, and kisses her cheek. "If I were to be honest with myself, I'm not entirely _in_ love with her either. I think I was, for a little while anyway, but I was more in love with the fact that I could share my secret with someone, and because I wasn't alone anymore." Alice shakes her head and goes to speak, but Edward interrupts. "I was alone, Carlisle has Esme, Emmett has Rosalie, and Jasper had you, although I now know that he didn't, you and Jasper are as lonely as I am." Another smile adorns his face, "but that can change for you. You can make Bella, and yourself, happy."

"Answer one question. Why were you going to have us all leave? Don't you know how much we all love her? Even Rosalie has become attached." Alice asks confusion coloring her tone.

"It was a very selfish move of me, and I regret even thinking of it, but I was jealous, and sad, at how happy _you _made her, I couldn't do that and I didn't want you to be happy if I couldn't be." Edward whispers, regret evident on his features. "Like I said, I am more of a monster to think these things, and almost act on them, than I ever will be by being a vampire." Edward turns and hangs his head in shame. Alice steps sideways to face him.

"Thinking these things doesn't make you a monster, the fact that you are letting me be with Bella proves otherwise. You are no monster, Edward." Edward looks at Alice and smiles a small smile. He kisses her forehead.

"Thank you, Alice. Now, I do believe I have to go break up with my girlfriend, so that my sister can have her," he shakes his head, "this is so odd. Take care of her, Alice. I am going to go to Alaska for a few days, but, I promise, I will be back."

"Bye, brother, and thank you." Alice responds with a smile. He grins weakly, muttering a goodbye, and steps out of Alice's room.

Alice lets the vision overcome her senses and she sees Edward breaking it off with Bella. Bella starts to cry, but Alice can see the relief in her posture. Edward tells her that he is going to Alaska, kisses her hand, and sprints off towards the border. Alice comes out of her vision and, grinning, heads down the stairs. She passes Esme, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie in the living room.

"Whoa, why are you all smiles, Ali-cat?" Emmett teases, his own grin splitting his face. Alice glances around the room to see the inquiring faces of her family staring back at her. Jasper has a small smile playing at his lips.

"Edward has decided that we aren't leaving!" Alice practically squeals.

"Now, Alice, that's not all." Jasper says smirking from the couch. Alice nervously picks at her fingernails.

"Oh, um, well Edward is breaking up with Bella," she pauses and she can see the concerned look on Esme's face, but the smiles starting to appear on everyone else's. "He is breaking up with her, so that we may, um, start a relationship." Alice finishes, her voice higher in pitch than usual. She looks back up and sees the broad smiles on everyone's face, except for Rosalie, who was frowning slightly.

"Well it's about damn time!" Emmett says shooting up and grabbing Alice, spinning her around. After he sets her down, she looks between Jasper and Esme. Jasper is wearing a smile and nods at her, winking. Esme looks lovingly at her.

"It's about time that girl came to her senses. I'm happy for both of you." Esme says squeezing her daughter in a hug. Alice's head snaps over in Rosalie's direction when she snorts. Alice shoots a scathing glare at her.

"You better be, at the very least, civil towards her, Rosalie, or I swear." Alice begins.

"Or what? Excuse you, but I was snorting because it wasn't Bella we were waiting on, it was you. At least Bella knew that she loved you and was trying to find some way to be with you. All you did, Alice, was sit by as Edward claimed her."

"I didn't want to break them up, Rosalie, I—"Alice shouts but is interrupted.

"So you were going to spend the rest of eternity loving Bella from afar? My God Alice, grow a pair." Rosalie says waving a hand dismissively at Alice.

"Why do you even care, you don't even like Bella." Alice says her voice gradually getting louder.

"I care because it has to do with your happiness." Rosalie begins.

"So you don't care for Bella at all." Alice snarls, a growl rising from her chest.

"I never said that, I didn't like her in the beginning because I could see how much you were hurting at her being with Edward. Then I could see her hurting, too. The difference is she put herself through it so that she wouldn't upset the family, and I respect that, but no one should be with someone they don't love." Rosalie finishes, her voice softening. All the anger melts from Alice's eyes and she rushes forward to hug her sister. "I love you Alice, I just want you to be happy."

"I will be happy Rosalie, and thank you, for being civil." Alice finishes with a smile. Rosalie shrugs.

"So maybe she is growing on me, but don't tell her I said that. It is… refreshing for someone to be scared of me." Rosalie smiles.

"But, babe, what about the entire school, I'm pretty sure they are all scared of you." Emmett pipes up and Rosalie sighs and rolls her eyes.

"Go on, I'm pretty sure Edward is done by now." Rosalie says, pulling Alice in for another hug. Alice turns to Esme and gives her a hug and peck on the cheek before skipping out the door.

Alice made it over to Bella's house in record time. She jumps into the tree that is conveniently located next to Bella's window. She peers in and sees Bella lying on her bed, her eyes red and puffy, but relieved. Alice taps on the window and Bella jumps slightly. When Bella realizes who it is, a smile stretches ear to ear and she opens the window without any hesitation. The moment Alice is in her room, Bella is hugging her tightly.

"Hey, Alice. I'm so glad you're here, I could really use a friend right now." Bella says a watery smile directed at the pixie standing in front of her. "Edward broke up with me. He said that you knew why and that I should ask." Bella says confusedly.

"I know he did and I do have an answer, but first I have a question. What's this I hear about you being in love with another vampire?" Alice asks a smug smile lighting her features. Her smile broadens when Bella begins to stutter and blush.  
"I- I don't know w-what—"she is cut off abruptly when a cool pair of lips presses against her own. She pulls back and smiles shyly.

"Oh, yeah, I remember, it was something like you were in love the hottest most amazing vampire." Alice says pecking Bella on the lips once more. Bella laughs and smiles adoringly at her.

"Yeah, something like that." She says before pulling Alice down for another kiss.

**My God, guys. Why didn't you tell me about all the mistakes, missing words and such? Well I hope I got them all, if you find one I'll give you a great big hug ;)**

**Does anyone think I should do a Bellice story in first person... if you do, whose POV should I do? Thanks so much for taking the time for reading my stories. **


End file.
